We're Complete When We're Together
by TalesOfABlueBox
Summary: Dan is a new student at a seemingly posh new school. When he meets his tour guide, Phil Lester, it becomes clear that they both want to be more than friends. But who will make the first leap? And will it work out, despite the hardships they will both inevitably face? Pairing: PHAN


DISCLAIMER: This is purely a work of fiction; I am in no way implying that Phan is or ever has been real.

I glanced into the mirror, running my fingers through my hastily straightened hair. I never hated what I looked like, but I never loved it either. My hair had been the same style for three years, a long brown fringe sweeping over one side that I could cover my face with in situations that were better avoided, and I had always been fairly skinny, wearing nothing but baggy band t-shirts and skinny jeans in varying shades of grey and black. The reason I was thinking through all of this, was because it was my first day at Green Forest High School. I knew that I wouldn't be a 'popular kid', I never was. But to start off not being hated would be a bonus, and if I could make just one friend, it would be enough (multiplayer video games, of course).

I stood up and grabbed my bag, and after one final check in the mirror, left the room. Some toast was waiting on the kitchen worktop, so I took it and walked out of the front door, locking it on my way. I could have gone for the bus, as it was admittedly freezing, but I decided to take a walk, knowing that if I had taken the bus, it would have only resulted in kids shouting 'who's that new guy?' or 'why has he moved here?' and that was exactly what I wanted to avoid on my first day. The walk itself was quite pleasant; I had to walk through a park decorated with the last orange leaves of autumn, and past a bakery smelling of freshly made bread. I made a mental note to stop there after school for a doughnut. When I finally arrived at the school, it was how I remembered it from the quick tour I went on two months ago, except buzzing with the sounds of teenage chat. The grounds were in perfect condition, the first sign that this school was definitely more posh than my previous school, where if ten fights broke out in a day it was considered a small amount. There was no sign of litter, or half chewed chewing gum stuck to the walls and each group of students when I listened closer seemed to be talking about timetables or homework. Something told me that it would take a while to adjust.

'Daniel Howell, is it?' A voice from behind me was shouting. It turned out to be a friendly looking man who couldn't be older than thirty, dressed in formal work clothes and carrying a small and slightly battered brief case.

'Just Dan' I replied.

'Call me Mr Williams' the man said, and shook my hand. That was new. 'Do you want to come with me? I think you're supposed to be in my form.' He grinned, and I immediately felt myself relax. At least my form teacher seemed cool. We walked up the front steps, and down some corridors that all looked exactly the same, until we reached a room in which we stopped and Mr Williams took out a key. I could see the vague outline of someone already in the room, leaning against a desk.

'Dan, this is going to be your guide for the first week, just until you get to know your way around a bit.' The person leaning against the desk turned out to be a boy of roughly my age, with black hair that, like mine, was clearly straightened and with a sweeping fringe that covered his forehead. His skin was pale like the first snow of winter and his eyes were a striking ocean blue that, I didn't doubt, would still seem bright from the other side of the room. He wore blue jeans and black Converse, and a t-shirt with L of Death Note on that immediately made me take to him.

'I'm Phil Lester' he said, grinning. I meant to reply, but I had somehow forgotten almost all the words I knew so settled with 'D-Dan' which came out as more of a strangled cough. Cursing at myself for being so awkward, I tried to regain my dignity by holding out my hand for him to shake. He took it, and I couldn't help but think I held on for longer than was needed. It was so warm and soft and-

'Dan? Are you there?' Phil was waving his free hand in front of me.

'What? Oh my god, I'm sorry' I mumbled, quickly releasing my grip. _Why do I have to make everything so fucking awkward?_ Phil laughed and turned to Mr Williams.

'I managed to get you both a free period so you can show Dan around a bit and get to know him' Mr Williams said, and he then looked over to me.

'I hope you're happy here Dan and I can assure you, you're in safe hands with Phil.' At that he chuckled to himself and opened the door to signal for us to both leave and get on with the tour. As Phil touched me lightly on the shoulder to guide me out of the door, I felt something within me that told me to turn round and look at him. Bloody hell, his eyes were bright and somehow… beautiful. I don't know what it was about him, but the way that his eyes lingered on mine for a fraction longer than was probably necessary, and the way that he seemed to have a shyness about him as soon as we were left alone made me want to keep him close.

**Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of my story! This one is more about Dan's background, whereas I promise the next one will have more of a plotline and some interesting developments, especially in Dan and Phil's relationship as they get to know each other…**


End file.
